Hurricane
by Stjarnas Alskare
Summary: France is half drunk and reminiscing. Song fic to Hurricane by Panic!At the Disco. Collaboration with AryaElf.


**Hey, Stjarnas here. My good friend/sorella is here.**

_**AryaElf: I really want to hug a country right now!**_

**Stjarnas: We just watched "We are a Hurricane" on YouTube. I'll put a link in my profile. It is fucking awesome. Germany agrees.**

_**AryaElf: Ja, Ich Deutschland! **_{Yes, I'm Germany_(Germanland)_.}

**Stjarnas: E io sona l'Italia. **{And I'm Italy.} **Anyway, Arya is helping write a songfic based on that song. This is actually the second fic she's helped me with, but the other isn't finished and fine-tuned. Let's get on with this.**

_...line-break..._

_Are you worth your weight in gold?_

_Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone  
Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.  
_I was lounging on my sofa, staring into my glass of wine, thinking about the old days, when he was in full conquistador outfit, as hot as always. I had just spent the day feeling like a third wheel, while him and his 'precious' Lovino were playing happy couple, supposing I was having fun hanging out with them for the day.

_You got both of your guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck._

I couldn't help but remember all those centuries ago, with Prussia playing papa to Germany, leaving just the two of us to sail the seas together. __

I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said, "No more war, no more clothes!  
Give me peace.  
Oh kiss me!"  
We were at my house one morning, it just started as a friendly conversation, a very friendly kiss on the cheek, then we went a little to far...

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in the storm._

We couldn't seem to stop once it started. Whenever we were together, it just...happened. An unstoppable force, a storm, intoxicating heat._  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
_Then, came him getting 'stuck' with Lovi. I guess we just started drifting and running out of time for each other.

_Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me.  
_I knew Lovi had never liked me, but once he had Antonio around his finger, there was no end to the manipulation.

_You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!_

And Spain would do anything for his little "Romanito".__

Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed.  
But he didn't come and speak to me,  
Or put my heart at ease.

The American Colonies rebelled. My people supported their idea from the beginning, and the young nation and I made an alliance in 1778. The first battle I fought in was the Siege of Newport, where I saw HIM. Oh, I"d fought with England before, but, perhaps from my all-to-recent heartbreak, I was enamoured. _  
And I believe that half the time  
I am a wolf among the sheep  
Gnawing at the wool over my eyes._

After a few weeks of being the young nation's only ally, I was bored and needed an old friend, so Spain joined me but, after a while I noticed that I was doing more then my fair share of helping the colonies. That's when Prussia waltzed in and said he was training this "sorry excuse of an army." It really was. In the end, however, America won.

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said, "No more war, no more clothes!  
Give me peace.  
Oh kiss me!"_

Napoleon reached power. The French monarchy collapsed, and the man set his sights on Europe, then the world. He never achieved his aim of world leader. Then again, the man tried to invade Russia in the winter. Didn't we learn not to do that from Rome?__

Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in the storm.

I never forgot about England. He haunted my dreams as a relationship that could be, but wouldn't. Then came the first world war and I, following my recent obsession, sided with England and Russia, with Austria and Germany sided with their current allies, I and England came to each other for support, we were both having issues, his financially, mine, mentally._  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm._

We got closer._  
Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me._

And closer._  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me._

And I fell in love.__

You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!

Fix me, or conflict me.  
I'll take anything.  
Fix me, or just conflict me.  
Cause I'll take anything.

World wars were giving us a load of strain, so we looked to eachother once again, when we needed someone whom could fix us when we broke down. That's when I kissed him. I wouldn't let this be like Spain, so I wouldn't let it progress. I needn't have worried. England started sobbing on my shoulder.__

Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in the storm.

Eventually, we both dropped what remained of our guard and gave in to the easy relationship._  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm._

We kept eachother warm when our minds were in cold places._  
Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me._

We fought, but never gave up on each other._  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me._

You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!

I was happy again. Spain's new relationship still hurt somedays, but a call to England made my spirits soar. I was smitten, but so was he, and we wouldn't change a thing.

_...line-break..._

**Stjarnas: I am a fucking sap. I wrote the last line. Fucking _sap._**

**AryaElf: Don't worry, sorella, I had sap moments too.**

**Stjarnas: So, about the American Revolution... There was Britain vs. America. France and Spain were on the Americans' side along with an area of Prussia, and Austria supported France in the background. Britain had Hesse and Germany on his side. **

**AryaElf: Ze time was Vorld Var Zerlo...or vas it negative von? Oh, I just don't know...**

**Stjarnas: Drunk Britain! -points- Anyway, I want to cosplay that now...**

**AryaElf: Ja, dude! That vould be sooooooo much fun!**


End file.
